Polémica Surrealista
by Shimizublack
Summary: La gran serie Katekyō Hitman Reborn tiene su fama en todo el mundo, su gran nivel de audiencia ha sido gracias a las polémicas que se han formado alrededor de nuestros actores quienes tienen su vida fuera de las grabaciones. Sin embargo, de quien menos pensaban que tenía una gran noticia, será devorado por los paparazzis. [1827/OTRAS] YAOI


**POLÉMICA SURREALISTA**

**D**isclaimer: Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Akira Amano-sama. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo: Polémica Surrealista.

**P**arejas: 1827 (Kyoya Hibari/Sawada Tsunayoshi); 8059 (Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera); 10069 (Byakuran/Rokudo Mukuro); 2500 (Dino Cavallone/Enma Kozato); RF (Reborn/Fong); 56L (Colonello/Lambo Bovino); 339 (Xanxus/Squalo Superbi); B26 (Belphegor/Fran); 5433 (Koyo Aoba/Ryohei Sasagawa); 9689 (Chrome Dokuro/Haru Miura).

**R**oce de parejas: ¡Haré fanservice si ustedes quieren!; ya tengo las parejas planeadas –_los números que ven en algunos son los del Fandom oficial_- como el de Dino que es el 25, aunque me sigue gustando como queda el D00 y el del 3 que es el de Xanxus y el 39 que es el de Squalo. El de Fran es el 26; ¡El resto lo conocen! Por cierto, ¿os he dicho que amo el Dino x Enma? Es una pareja crack que es tan… asdfghjkl. El punto es que si quieren que haga fanservice de una pareja me dicen, colocaré pequeños roces.

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(_Me da la gana de intervenir_)

—/_Hablando por teléfono_/

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

—_**Otro idioma **__(Traducción)_

**R**anting: M.

**G**énero: Yaoi; Yuri. Hard, soft… etc.

**S**ummary: La gran serie Katekyō Hitman Reborn tiene su fama en todo el mundo, su gran nivel de audiencia ha sido gracias a las polémicas que se han formado alrededor de nuestros actores quienes tienen su vida fuera de las grabaciones. Sin embargo, de quien menos pensaban que tenía una gran noticia, será devorado por los paparazzis. [1827/OTRAS] YAOI

**A**dvertencias: Eh… se supone que aquí van las advertencias, sin embargo, más bien lo haré como un pequeño espacio para excusarme, si soy mala para este tipo de cosas y sé que a los lectores de mis historias de KHR les debo ¡MUCHO! Y quiero disculparme, pero la universidad me ha tenido ocupada, pronto haré una transferencia de carreras y al pasar el examen de admisión a la universidad que tiene aquella carrera que me gusta mucho he tenido que hacer muchos papeles y el tiempo que dije que publicaría se ha acortado (he pasado por cierto), por esa razón les traigo una idea que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo, se que tendré tiempo, y me dedicaré toda una semana de vacaciones a escribir lo que iba a corregir y subirlo un día tras otro o un día de intermedio para así poder terminar el fic que hace tiempo he querido terminar y dedicarme a los otros que he tenido. ¡Ustedes son un amor! Y por esa razón os quiero mucho

No puedo utilizar libremente aquí en Fanfiction el _Arroba _así que definitivamente lo utilizaré como "●" ya ustedes sabrán donde va el arroba (?)

Realmente no tiene sentido, pero se ve gracioso; y quería subirlo aquí también.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~ **

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte

[_Aquí se supone que coloque el tiempo, pero como es un mundo "alternativo" no coloco nada_]

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**I CAPITULO**

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS**

— Esto…es…

El brillo segó rápidamente su mirada, entrecerró un poco sus ojos sosteniendo con fuerza su mano levantándola, las cámaras fuera del escenario enfocaron todo con claridad, sus labios ligeramente abiertos mostraban la gran expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

**¡EL ANILLO DEL CIELO VERSIÓN X!**

Tsunayoshi apuntaba hacia el frente con sus ojos llameantes, el anillo se encontraba entre su dedo del medio y su pequeño dedo junto a una cadena que se comunicaba con fervor, la llama de la última voluntad se encontraba llameante en su espalda, su rostro ligeramente magullado le hacía ver cada vez más guapo.

— ¡Corte! ¡Hemos terminado el capítulo de hoy!

Los efectos que eran agrupados en las pantallas iban cambiado cada vez a cada actor a quienes le pertenecían, muchos se encontraban a los alrededores saludándose, y despidiéndose de aquellos quienes no actuaban si no mucho más adelante, o todavía no era su turno de salir. Tsunayoshi se quito suavemente el objeto de mucho cuidado de sus manos entregándolo a su agente en sus manos, quitándose los broches blancos de su rostro junto al maquillaje de magulladura.

— ¡Tsunayoshi!

—Enma, estuviste increíble. Incluso yo me creí tu enojo —el castaño limpio su rostro con una toalla húmeda, le dedico una sonrisa de lado al pelirrojo quien le agradecía con sus manos en la parte de adelante haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Gracias a ti! De no ser por ti, Tsunayoshi no hubiera tenido el papel que tengo ahora—el castaño comenzó a reír.

—Para eso está la familia.

— ¡Sí!

—Oye, _Dame_-Tsuna. ¿Cuánto más piensas hacerme esperar? —la pregunta se levanto en el estudio, debajo de su cuerpo se encontraba Reborn cruzado de brazos, su sombrero brillaba al igual que su rostro, un tic se marco en el rostro de Tsuna, la vena en su frente creció al igual que la de su ceja—. Apúrate, inútil, bastardo, inservible. No sirves para nada Tsunay…

Crash.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-sama! —Kenzo Shimura coloca sus manos en su cabeza observando al robot pequeño de Reborn rodando en el suelo repitiendo entrecortado "Inútil" "Dame" "Idiota mocoso rompe muñecos" repitiendo la acción, no una, ni dos, si no cinco veces, escucha el grito ahogado del productor de ventas, y luego la gran carcajada del director. Su cabello castaño los sujeta con fuerza, en lo que sus afilados ojos azules chocan contra los grandes ojos de Reborn—. ¡Lo lamento tanto Reborn-sama!

— ¿Por qué te disculpas con el muñeco? Estúpido manager —una patada golpea la espada de Kenzo mandándolo a volar contra el muñeco roto, el pie se baja lentamente, mostrando a un hombre alto de piel morena con unas fracciones hermosas y fileñas parecido a un modelo. Su cabello de color negro se encontraba regado por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y sobresalían dos patillas a los costados, tenía un sombrero negro con una gran franja naranja, y vestía un traje combinando su guarda ropa, sus zapatos negros aterrizaron en el suelo de nuevo—. ¿Qué esperas? _Bueno para nada_, Tsunayoshi.

— ¡No utilices ese estúpido apodo cuando estoy fuera de cámaras! ¡Sabes que me jode!

—Por eso mismo lo digo, estúpido sobrino.

—A que te dejo sin testículos, querido tío… —la sonrisa tétrica de Tsunayoshi se formo en su rostro, Reborn también sonreía.

— ¡Es el jodido 59 muñeco de Reborn que rompes Tsunayoshi! —el productor de ventas se quitaba cada cabello que tenia, mientras recolectaba las partes del muñeco roto tratando de armarlo de nuevo como un jarrón de 30.000 dólares roto por accidente.

—Tsk.

—"Tsk" Nada jovencito… ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que tardamos construyendo uno de nuevo?!

—Usted ni siquiera lo construye.

— ¡Pero lo pago!

—Lo descuentan de mi paga. A parte, ¿Por qué me culpan a mí? Reborn es quien lo controla.

—N-nadie se atreve a re-reclamarle algo a Re-Reborn-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama… —contesto por lo bajo su manager, quien también era regañado por el inservible productor de ventas.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡Yo si puedo ser regañado! Venga, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¡Su estrella! —Grito señalándolos—, vayan y saquen otro Reborn de la habitación final del estudio, ¿creen que no la encontré?

Todos sudaron frío.

—Ya, ya —el director trato de calmarlos, tenía una máscara de Colonello mientras jugaba con pequeñas figuras de plástico—. Dejemos esto aquí, se está haciendo muy tarde.

—Te espero en la casa —comento Reborn dándose la vuelta luego de lanzar el control hasta las manos de su raro director, detrás de él, como una sombra salía su manager sin decir absolutamente nada.

—No me esperaras, Reborn —le contesto entrecerrando la mirada, lanzo un suspiro de sus labios—. Terminas por hoy, Kenzo. Quiero detenerme a pedir una hamburguesa—. El manager hizo una reverencia, para disculparse de nuevo contra los altos mandos, en los que Tsunayoshi desaparecía hacia su camerino.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Despacio, como queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera el joven más popular de la serie caminaba despacio entre los pasillos del estudio, luego de limpiar su rostro, y quitar la mugre de aquel maquillaje entro con suavidad hasta su camerino, cerró la puerta pegándose a esta. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, Hibari Kyoya no era nadie en el mundo de la fama, y había entrado por culpa de su hermano Fong (_quien también actúa de Alaude & Hibari TYL_) tomando un papel principal que lo había hecho subir los escalones en las primeras encuestas, sin embargo, todavía no se acostumbraba a la fama y era ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en ella (_polémicas, chismes, noticias de radio, también se ha salvado de las fans porque su casa se encuentra a las afueras de Namimori, y nadie puede entrar en ese lugar_) más bien trataba de alejarse de todo eso, el no era cantante como su hermano; Tsunayoshi, Gokudera o tampoco era modelo como Takeshi (_quien también es su mejor amigo de la infancia_), Xanxus, Belphegor o actor como la mayoría de sus compañeros, él solamente quería ser un estudiante común y corriente, no tener una gran fama como la que tenia ahora.

Suspiro, desordenando su cabello. Todo eso lo colocaba de mal humor, frunció ligeramente sus ojos, aquellos azul metalizado resplandecía a la luz de la luna, sus labios ligeramente cerrados, y su camisa un poco desordenada podría observarse, se miro al espejo una vez, su hermano era increíble, capaz de controlar tres papeles y uno de ellos era él en el futuro, le admiraba; desde la muerte de sus padres Fong se había encargado de ellos (_también tenían una hermana menor_) deslizo sus manos hasta su maleta para sacar su ropa, se iba a ir después de todo hasta la casa, Naho tendría que acostarse temprano para la escuela al día siguiente, y debía tener hambre a no ser que Fong habría llegado antes (_estaban grabando la saga de Simon, por lo cual no era necesario alguno de los actores, no obstante, ellos tenían más trabajo pendiente, como Lussuria quien grababa un drama, o Fran quien se encargaba de un jardín de niños_).

Abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se toparon frente a frente con los chocolates de Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Con la persona, quien menos quería encontrarse.

—Hey, Kyo-chan~

—Sawada.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Me iré en taxi.

—No deberías ir subiéndote en taxi, algunos no son tan "buenos" como piensas. Te puedo llevar, voy de paso.

— ¿No iras a otra parte?

—Solo quiero una hamburguesa, puedo darte un empujón como colegas.

—E-está bien.

—Espérame en la sala, me tengo que cambiar.

La puerta continua se cerró, eso no le gustaba para nada. Sobre todo porque todos los chismes de la televisión rondaban en la cabeza de Sawada Tsunayoshi, desde el día del accidental beso que se dio con Shamal comenzaron los rumores de la homosexualidad del castaño quien no se molesto en acabarla (_ese episodio no se iba a pasar, pero a Tsuna le dio igual_) varios rumores decían que salía en la noche luego de las grabaciones a la zona rosa (_así le apodan a la zona gay_) él no era homofóbico, mucho menos era gay, simplemente… no se llevaba de maravillas con el protagonista, pero tampoco es que se odiaran, era una relación…

**Interesantemente… ¿normal?** —_tal vez_.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

Los paparazzis fuera del estudio se agrupaban en la entrada. Habían tenido un día con grandes frutos desde la ausencia del jugador estrella de beisbol dentro de la trasmisión, hasta la salida rápida de Hayato Gokudera por una cita _médica_, muchos Tweet afirmaron que estaba visitando al beisbolista en el hospital, lograron captar aquello de una enfermera:

**Saori Dan** ●Saori345 · 4 h

¡OMG! ¡Es ●SmokinBomb! ¡Primero ●Rain10Guardian y ahora la sensación de la explosión! ¡Están en el hospital central!

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más**  
**

RETWEETS · FAVORITOS

**10.345.069 ············** **10.234.530**

12:35 - 4 de jun. del 2014

Tsunayoshi estiro su cuerpo guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, tenía muchos mensajes de sus fanáticos, incluyendo de sus amigos. Incluso Gokudera estaba sufriendo en su casa porque termino entrando a una cita médica para apaciguar la cantidad de Tweet que estaba recibiendo en su red social. Cruzo un poco la bufanda que se encontraba en su cuello tapando sus labios el clima se encontraba demasiado frío para quedar expuesto tan libertino a este. Él, no se podía refriar después de todo. Acomodo su gran abrigo de color azul, guardando una flor que fue regalada por una pequeña niña en la entrada, acomodo sus grandes guantes negros saludando a Kyoya quien le esperaba tranquilamente —eso le gustaba de él—, sentado en una silla en el hall del estudio, alargo una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, fuera del estudio la cantidad de cabello que le agregaban era disminuido cuando salía, todas las extensiones se quitaban dejándole un cabello ligeramente corto sin embargo seguía igual de alborotado, el maquilla para disminuir su edad era increíble, a pesar de ser uno de los más altos de la grabación alargar a los demás personajes era importante (_pequeños como Gokudera, Hibari, Fran_) el resto eran solo varas de premio. Alargo una sonrisa, haciéndole señas a Kyoya quien caminaba a su lado cubriendo su rostro con su bufanda de color morada.

—… hoy hay más paparazzis que siempre… —se quejo observando a todos los que se encontraban en la salida, Tsunayoshi amplio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes, sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro, en lo que se abría el espacio entre los guardias de seguridad.

—Han incrementado las personas, el rumor de Gokudera se ha extendido por internet, incluso ya hay escrito fanfiction de ese suceso.

— ¿Fanfiction?

—Sí, ¿no sabes qué es eso? Kyo-chan.

—No, lamento ser un antisocial.

—Ni siquiera Twitter tienes, es increíble no sabes lo decepcionadas que están tus fans.

—Intente crearme un Facebook, pero no sirvió…

— ¿Por qué?

—"No me gustan las multitudes" —la carcajada de Tsunayoshi resonó entre todos los presentes quienes querían atacarles con preguntas—. ¿Por qué la risa?

—Es increíble, te demandaran por derechos de autor.

—Esa era mi frase antes de que esto comenzara.

—"¿Te morderé hasta la muerte también?" —pregunto acercándose lo suficiente a su oído rozando sus labios contra el ajeno, Kyoya se erizo totalmente apartándose de él—. ¿Qué?

—N-no… no-no te acerques así.

Los flashes de cámara iban y venia, la sonrisa de Sawada Tsunayoshi no desaparecía de su rostro, al igual que las voces en el fondo iban disminuyendo poco a poco, como si el mundo entre ellos dos desapareciera.

— ¡Tsunayoshi-sama! ¡¿Es cierto que fue visto en las afueras de la zona rosa de Akihabara?! —un reportero se coló entre los guardias extendiendo su micrófono, el castaño se sobresalto un poco dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡Kyoya-sama! ¿Es cierto el rumor con su compañera de la escuela Harumi-chan? Sus tweet en la red social muestran mucho sobre algunos fotos suyas durmiendo en la escuela.

— ¿Han estado juntos? —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, el pelinegro dio dos pasos hacia atrás, eso se estaba volviendo un caos.

— ¡¿Son ciertos los rumores de su homosexualidad?! ¿Es que acaso todo el elenco es homosexual? ¡La otra noche se vio saliendo a Reborn-sama junto a Fong-sama del cine a altas horas de la noche!

**Eso es porque no podemos salir libremente porque enseguida somos atacados por paparazzis idiotas** —pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

— ¡Hibari-sama! ¡¿Se dice que usted es virgen, lo es?!

SILENCIO, aquel quien reino en la calle.

—Y-yo…

— ¿Usted?

—Y-yo…

—No, no lo es —corto Tsunayoshi de un golpeteo en su corazón, giro su cuerpo bajando la bufanda del pelinegro al compás de la suya, apretó la cadera contraria pegando sus dos labios en un largo beso que fue acompañado de los continuos flashes. Kyoya Hibari tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos ante aquello, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba constantemente, como su estomago se movía como en una corrida de toros y como quería…

¡GOLPEAR A ESE BASTARDO!

La sonrisa triunfante de Tsunayoshi comenzó a desaparecer, sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro, desde un fuerte verde hasta un morado oscuro, sus piernas se tambalearan cayendo de rodillas al suelo sujetando su entrepierna, Kyoya se encontraba delante de él con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, una respiración entrecortada y unas ligeras lágrimas resbalándose por su comisura.

—Tú… idiota… mi… mi…

— ¿Tú?

— ¡VETE AL DEMONIO SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! —grito con todo lo que tenia dándose la vuelta para comenzar a correr entre los flashes, las preguntas de los paparazzis caían como gotas de agua salada en su cuerpo, el primer taxi que pillo fue el que se montón sin ver placas sin ver nada, cubriendo su boca con todo lo que tenia, su respiración golpeaba, una, dos, e incluso tres veces contra su pecho.

¡Ese maldito homosexual de mierda! Lo iba… ¡Lo iba a matar!

¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A ROBAR EL PRIMER BESO DE HIBARI KYOYA?!

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

—/ ¡¿_Qué hiciste qué_?!/

Del otro lado del teléfono, acostado en una gran cama con sabanas negras se encontraba Gokudera Hayato con una venda en su mano, quien marcaba aquella falacia que le costó la visita a Takeshi, una pequeña muestra de que le puyaron, vendada con tres kilos de venda médica. Su cabello amarrado con una liga de color marrón, y sin zapatos se encontraba chateando con el moreno en el hospital, mientras hablaba con su mejor amigo (_y amigo de la infancia_) su querido Juudaime.

—/_Si, lo que te estoy diciendo, Hayatin. Fue un impulso tonto, bese a Hibarin delante de todos los paparazzis_/

Tsunayoshi, quien no parecía tan arrepentido de nada, al contrario se encontraba tecleando en su computadora y subiendo en Instagram las fotos de vacaciones con Reborn en Hawaii. Sentado en su escritorio de mármol, con las persianas abiertas dejando que el resplandor entrara, (_tenía una bolsita de hielo en sus bolas_) —. /_Pega duro_/

—/ ¡_Pues claro que te va a pegar idiota_! ¡_Lo besaste desapercibido_!/

—/ ¡_Es que ni besándolo cuando él lo supiera_! ¡_Kyo-chan es totalmente heterosexual_!/

—/ ¡¿_Y para que mierda lo besaste_?! ¡¿_Es que eres masoquista_?! _Espera… si lo eres, el punto es que no todos son sádicos Tsunayoshi_/

—/_Soy sádico, no masoquista Hayatin. Y no lo sé, fue un absurdo impulso, pero si tú lo vieras también nervioso tratando de contestar a la prensa sobre tu virginidad ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Recuerda, Fran se orino en los pantalones_/ —una carcajada salió de los labios de ambos —. /_Bel tubo que limpiar a la pobre rana_/

—/_Si, pero estamos hablando de Hibari Kyoya… ¡Ese Hibari Kyoya!_/ —sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro sentado en la ventana, Yamamoto hablaba con Kyoya en el hospital por teléfono—. /_Es increíble que Tsutin siga con vida_/

—/_No te rías bastardo, duele un montón. Menos mal que mañana tenemos descanso, de lo contrario no sé como podre aguantarme con Kyoya en el estudio, he estado conteniéndome durante estos años de trabajar juntos, pero no es suficiente_/—una risa se escapo de sus labios.

—/_No vayas a hacer nada estúpido_/

—/_Sabes que no soy de hacer cosas estúpidas, por cierto ¿has visto ya las redes sociales? Me han tomado en el momento justo_/

—/_Sí, no había visto esa expresión en Hibari_/ —soltó una carcajada —/_Hablamos mañana entonces, el mundo se revolucionara_/

—/_Sí, mañana seguimos_/

Colgó, lanzándose a la cama de un solo impulso mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, algunas estrellas brillaban con fuerza ante aquel vídriale que reflejaba la vida en la galaxia, las luces que se golpeaban entre ellas le dejaba ver el espacio satelital con una hermosa vista. Sacudió suavemente su rostro de un lado a otro observando su teléfono, donde la foto comenzaba a correr en todas las redes sociales. Sonrío con diversión, Kyoya Hibari iba a conocer lo que era conquistar a un hombre, totalmente heterosexual.

**…Kamikorosu (****ಠ_****ಠ****) Kamikorosu…**

**NoticiasCAD** ●ChismesAlDía · 1 h

¡Todo es posible! La última noticia de la farándula. El majestuoso beso de Sawada Tsunayoshi e Hibari Kyoya.

(_Aquí va una sexy foto de ellos besándose_) —No hay dinero para algo mejor, se han gastado todo en los juguetes de Reborn—.

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

RETWEETS ········· FAVORITOS

**49.734.540** ········· **480.70.904**

22:50 - 4 de jun. del 2014

**Asako Eda** ●Fujoshi_02 · 3 min

●ChismesAlDía ¡Esto es increíble! ¡No lo había esperado de Kyoya-sama! Aunque no me gusta, prefiero a ●SmokinBomb junto a ●Vongola10

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

**Toyoko Fujikage** ●Tokage · 6 min

●ChismesAlDía ¡¿Mi Kyoya-sama?! ¡¿Con ese idiota?! ¡Imposible!

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

**Hiroki Ebina** ●Eroki · 10 min

●ChismesAlDía Ya era hora que ●Vongola10 diera a conocer su sexualidad, pero no me lo esperaba del pequeño Hibari.

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

**Morinaga Dan** ●Morinan · 10 min

●ChismesAlDía ●Vongola10 ¡Tiene que morir!

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

**Urako Gensai** ●VongolaUra · 13 min

●ChismesAlDía ¡¿Qué han dicho todos ustedes bastardos?! ¡Kyoya es el que tiene que morir! ¡●Vongola10 es de las Fujoshi!

Abrir ← Responder / Retwittear ✰ Favorito ··· Más

Ver más en la conversación

Las manos de Reborn se movían encima de su celular táctil, a su lado se encontraba su famoso expresso humeando con fuerza, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa gigante en estos, en los que terminaba de revisar todos los tweet de los fan criticando y apoyando a la pareja dispareja, al contrario de él, que comenzaba a disfrutar de una vez por todas, lo que era la verdadera popularidad. **Estos niños**, pensó.

**N/A: **

Soy una maldita ;w; Cuélguenme lo sé. Les debo muchas cosas pero he hecho tantas cosas para desocuparme rápido que ahora estoy más estresada que antes ;w; esta idea la tenía hace tiempo pero estaba organizando todo en mi cabeza, sobre todo la personalidades de los personajes y si usar Twitter o Face (me gustan los dos, pero el primero para el fic me mata) (ya hice uno de Keveed con Facebook así que faltaba el twitter)

Amen a Tsunayoshi, el es un amor. Todo un sádico, pero venga es más uke que el uke más uke del mundo :D

Bluagbluagbluag. Y mi dulce Kyo-chan sigue siendo el semental, pero venga que te pille de sorpresa el homosexual con el que trabajas y te robe tu primer beso siendo tu conservador y como Hibari-san es realmente…

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HA PASADO AQUÍ?!

Si les ha gustado, tal vez lo sigua, de lo contrario lo dejo aquí, me gusta todo de suspenso y tiene material pequeño para ser un pequeño One-shot.

Dispara uno, dos, tres.

¡El chisme de Gokudera me mato!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

AN-CHAN.

KISS AND HUG.


End file.
